Kanjyo Drabbles
by Crimson Illusion
Summary: These started as a writing competition between Lotus and Erik. One would give the other a word or short phrase and they had to write something based on it. The results were these. Some are cute, some are silly, some are sad, and some are just downright ridiculous.
1. Glasses

_Authors' Note: Hello, I'm Lotus seed but you can just call me Lotus. This is a series of drabbles written by my best friend LePetitErik, who you can just call Erik, and myself. This is our joint account as you can probably tell by the complete and utter lack of either our names in the name. We will try to post bi-weekly but may post more often if holidays or birthdays occur. Anyway, sorry to bore you and here's the first one._

* * *

_Prompt: Glasses_

_Author: Erik_

_Summary: Kanda has reading glasses. (Bad summary... not much to summarize...)_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Glasses**

Gojyo was a little shocked the first time he found Kanda with glasses. He already thought Kanda was attractive but the way the glasses framed his eyes made Gojyo heat up and his heart beat just a little faster. Before he could stop himself, Gojyo came up behind Kanda as he read and slipped his arms around his shoulders in an embrace. He began to plant little kisses down the side Kanda's face. Kanda closed his eyes and shifted his head so the angle was less awkward. Gojyo's kisses began to become more and more urgent and needy as he worked his way over the back of the couch and his lips toward Kanda's mouth. Once Gojyo was over, Kanda began to return the kisses with equal fervor. Their lips fitting together perfectly. They came up for air and Kanda smirked at Gojyo's desire-filled gaze over the frames of his glasses. Gojyo nearly came undone. Kanda started to remove his glasses when Gojyo stayed his hand. "Leave them," Gojyo whispered against his lips before picking up where they left off.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	2. Ice Cream

_Prompt: Ice Cream_

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: Gojyo and Kanda get sent shopping by Hakkai. It's hot and Gojyo decides that they need ice cream. Kanda has never had ice cream. (Wow I suck at summaries.)_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Ice Cream**

"Mah~ It's hot," Gojyo grumbled as he walked down the street next to Kanda who was, somehow, still looking cool and collected despite the fact that he was still wearing his coat. "For the love of alcohol, how are you not meltin' in that thing?"

"Hn," Kanda said, keeping his gaze resolutely ahead. Gojyo groaned in frustration, clenching his hand around the list of supplies Hakkai wanted them to pick up.

"It is way too hot to be shoppin'," Gojyo said. "Why we couldn't wait until evening is beyond me."

"Because then the market would be closed, baka," Kanda snapped, twitching.

Gojyo shot a tired glare at the younger man before scanning the street before them. He saw a small ice cream shop with a bench out front. Most importantly, the bench was in the shade. "Hey, let's grab some ice cream an' cool off," Gojyo said. He did not give Kanda a chance to complain, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him over to the shop. He pushed Kanda down on the bench, pushing him down again when he made to get up.

"What the fuck?" Kanda snapped quietly, wary of the mothers with children nearby.

"Oh chill out, you'll like it," Gojyo said. "Geez, what a tight-ass." he walked to an open window.

"What can I get for you today sir?" the girl behind the window asked.

"Two medium soft serve vanillas in cups," Gojyo said.

"Sorry sir, we don't have any cups left," the girl said apologetically with a sad smile. "Its been so hot that everyone ordered cups and, well... we ran out."

"Oh.." Gojyo said. "Cones are fine then."

"One moment please," the girl said with a smile. Gojyo turned around, leaning against the small counter.

He shot a glance at Kanda to find the Japanese man glaring at the dirt. He smirked. The girl came back and he paid for the ice creams before taking them. He plopped down beside Kanda and held one of the ice creams out to him while licking the top off his own.

"What the hell is this?" Kanda snapped.

"Ice cream," Gojyo said. He stared at kanda for a moment. "Wow, I didn't think you were that dumb."

"Shut up," Kanda snapped. He took the frozen treat and stared at it for a moment.

Kanda hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked the frozen treat. He flinched, eyes going wide in shock. "It's cold."

"No shit," Gojyo said. "It's called _ice _cream. Why would it be cold?"

Kanda took another tentative lick of the ice cream. He must have decided he like it because the next thing Gojyo knew Kanda had closed his mouth over the curlicue at the top. He gulped as Kanda closed his lips over the ice cream, taking a bite out of it. Kanda swallowed the ice cream before taking another dainty yet seductive bite out of the treat. Gojyo looked away until Kanda winced. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"Brainfreeze," Gojyo explained with a smirk. "It happens when you eat ice cream too fast."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Kanda snapped.

"I didn't think you'd like it that much," Gojyo said with a shrug. He glanced at Kanda's ice cream. "Ah! It's meltin'!"

Kanda looked back to see sticky, white cream dripping over his fingers. He switched hands, licking the liquid ice cream from the cone before turning to his fingers. He lapped the cool cream up, sucking on his fingers lightly before sighing and turning his attention back to the quickly melting treat in his hand.

He caught a stray drip with his tongue, lapping it up like some kind of cat. Gojyo swallowed before turning back to his mostly finished ice cream. He dragged his tongue over it, enjoying how good the coldness felt on such a hot day.

"Ack!" Kanda said. Gojyo looked over to find Kanda had caught his falling ice cream with his face. He nosed the frozen treat back onto the cone before backing off with a huff. He licked his lips before turning to Gojyo who then proceeded to double over laughing. "What?"

"You've got ice cream on your nose," Gojyo said once he'd finally calmed down. Kanda went cross eyed trying to see it and then proceeded to try and lick the cream off of his own nose. While some people might have been able to, Kanda could not.

Gojyo laughed at his efforts and Kanda huffed in annoyance. Gojyo grabbed his chin gently and turned Kanda's face towards him. Staring Kanda straight in the eye the entire time, he licked the ice cream from the other man's nose.

"Oi!" Kanda said, pulling back and turning away in a failed attempt to hide the blush that came to his cheeks. He went back to his ice cream and Gojyo smirked.

"Salty," Gojyo murmured. Once both of them had finished their ice creams they got up and left. Gojyo waited for a good five minutes before he pulled Kanda into a shadowed alley. "You can't lie to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda snapped, struggling when Gojyo pinned his wrists to the wall on either side of his head.

"You're meltin' in that coat, aren't ya'?" Gojyo said. "You're jus' too proud to admit that a little heat could get to ya'."

"Shut up," Kanda growled. He reared his head back to headbut Gojyo in the face but Gojyo moved before he could. Gojyo pressed his lips against Kanda's pinning his head back against the wall. Kanda made muffled protests until Gojyo pulled back. "Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I planned to help you cool off," Gojyo said with a smirk. He shifted Kanda's arms so they were both above his head and held with only one of his hands. He trailed his now free hand down the row of buttons on the front of Kanda's coat.

"That is not going to cool me off in the slightest," Kanda said, looking away with a blush staining his cheeks. Gojyo smirked and pressed closer to the shorter man.

"I know," Gojyo purred in his ear.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Bathrobe

_Prompt: Bathrobe_

_Author: Erik_

_Summary: Kanda likes wearing a bathrobe after bathing. Gojyo doesn't seem to mind. (Why do I keep doing these?)_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Bathrobe**

Gojyo never understood why Kanda used a bathrobe. It's not like he hadn't see all of him before. Sometimes he would sit, in just his bathrobe, on the couch after bathing, while he combed through his long, damp, black hair. Once he finished that, he would put the comb back and pull out his reading glasses and sit, in his bathrobe, and read. Gojyo made it a past time to watch him when he did this. Besides finding Kanda incredibly sexy in the glasses, he was also starting to like the bathrobe. It wasn't incredibly long, just ending a bit past his knees. It was one of the few times he got to see Kanda's legs while not... otherwise engaged.

Kanda was reading as usual in the bathrobe on the couch when Gojyo sat down next to him. It was a warm evening and all Gojyo had on was a pair of worn pajama bottoms. He began inching closer to Kanda until all that was between them was Kanda's thin bathrobe. Kanda looked up from his book and peered at Gojyo over the frames of his reading glasses.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering why his personal space was being invaded.

"You know," Gojyo said as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders, "It's kind of warm, you must be hot in those sleeves." Kanda put down his book as Gojyo slipped the edge of the bathrobe over Kanda's shoulder and began kissing the exposed skin. Gojyo shifted so that his knees were on both sides of Kanda's legs. He removed the other shoulder of Kanda's bathrobe and began to work his way from Kanda's collar bone, up his neck, to his mouth. Kanda wrapped his arms around Gojyo and began to kiss back.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Sparring

_Prompt: Sparring_

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: Kanda and Gojyo spar a bit. It devolves into a tickle fight. There may be blackmail. (Okay, so this one is a bit better than the others... kinda. (I'm talking about the summary not the drabble.))_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Sparring**

Sparring with Kanda had to be one of the most interesting experiences. The Japanese man's footwork was impeccable, moving him in and out of range with a dancer's grace and an acrobat's agility. It was like dancing on a knife's edge. One wrong step and you'd get cut. Gojyo wasn't bad himself. His foot work a little easier to follow and his attacks a bit more straightforward, unless he used the crescent scythe on the chain. But he was used to fighting multiple straightforward opponents as opposed to one opponent who could switch from straight forward to feinting without missing a beat

Kanda lunged in with Mugen, sliding the blade along the staff of Gojyo's weapon. Gojyo tried to block him but he feinted right, then left, before spinning out of the attack entirely and slashing him across the back. He used the back of the blade because they were sparing but it still stung.

Gojyo scowled and spun around to face him. Kanda was smirking as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. Gojyo whipped the crescent scythe at Kanda and the Japanese man dodged with ease, flicking Mugen against the chain just to make it harder to bring back evenly. But no matter how good Kanda was, he was still susceptible to unknown enemies, such as the small and relatively harmless grass snake that bit his ankle when Kanda stepped too close.

Kanda hissed, kicking out with his foot to remove the snake. Gojyo took this chance to attack. Kanda blocked the blade on the end of Gojyo's staff. Gojyo pushed a little more strength into his attack. Kanda swung the leg he'd kicked, spinning himself out of Gojyo's attack and grabbing the taller man's wrist. Despite having escaped, he overbalanced, dragging Gojyo down on top of him.

They fell into a heap on the grass. Kanda groaned, closing his eyes for a moment before cracking one open to give Gojyo a one eyed glare. "You're heavy, get off."

"I don't think I will," Gojyo said. "I'm quite comfortable." He scooted down a bit so he could rest his head on Kanda's shoulder instead of the awkward angle he would have had to achieve to put his head on the ground. Kanda dropped Mugen in favor of trying to push Gojyo off. It wasn't working in the least.

Kanda growled before digging his fingers into Gojyo's ribs slightly. "Oi!" Gojyo said, squirming a bit. Kanda smirked evilly and started tickling Gojyo relentlessly. Gojyo couldn't help it and started laughing, rolling off Kanda. "Alright, alright, stop!"

"No," Kanda said, smirking as he rolled with Gojyo and ended up sitting on his stomach, still tickling him. Gojyo was crying laughing and reached up, tickling Kanda's ribs as well. It quickly devolved into a tickle war with the both of them trying to keep their dignity and not laugh. Somehow Kanda ended up on his back again. He wrapped his legs around Gojyo's waist and pulled him forward. Gojyo was forced to stop tickling him in favor of catching himself before he broke his nose on Kanda's forehead. Kanda grabbed his wrists and pulled them up above both of their heads, easily immobilizing them both. Gojyo smirked and placed a kiss on Kanda's forehead. "Who won?"

"I did!" Goku shouted happily before running off with a video camera in one hand. Gojyo swore violently as Kanda let him go and they both went chasing after the monkey, weapons in hand.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. Taffy

_Prompt: Candy_

_Author: Erik_

_Summary: Gojyo brings home saltwater taffy._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Taffy**

Gojyo came home one afternoon with a plastic bag filled with salt-water taffy. He placed it on the kitchen table as Kanda entered the room.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda said looking at the brightly colored candies.

"It's salt-water taffy. You know, candy?"

"I don't like sweets," Kanda scoffed.

Gojyo's face fell a little. "Oh," was all he said.

Kanda felt bad when he saw Gojyo's reaction. "Fine, I'll try one."

Gojyo's face lit up again. He opened the bag and picked out a purple and yellow one and tossed it to Kanda. "It's raspberry lemonade," Gojyo explained when Kanda made a face.

Kanda unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. It was really chewy and actually not that bad. It wasn't sickly sweet either. "It's okay."

"Just okay?"

Kanda walked over to Gojyo and picked through the bag for another of the same kind. He took it and walked away as he popped it into his mouth.

Gojyo cracked a smile and went about his business. He sat in the living room, relaxing. After a while, he started to notice that when Kanda walked past the kitchen table for something he would discreetly grab a taffy. His trips increased in frequency and he also seemed to have less legitimate reasons to be in the kitchen. When Kanda exited the room, Gojyo grabbed the bag of taffy and hid it next to him.

Kanda entered again for the umpteenth time, he instantly noticed the bag was gone. He shot a glance at Gojyo but pretended like he hadn't noticed.

"Whadda' you lookin' for?" Gojyo asked, his smile just a bit too big.

"Nothing," Kanda replied, not willing to admit he actually liked the candy. He walked over to Gojyo and began to look around without being too obvious.

"Lookin' for this?" Gojyo lifted up the bag.

Kanda narrowed his eyes but said nothing. There was no denying now, he did like saltwater taffy. Grabbing the bag he walked out of the room. Gojyo laughed.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. Gone

_Prompt: Gone/ Lie_

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: Gojyo goes missing and Kanda is left alone._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Gone**

When Kanda woke, the bed was cold. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking nothing. Slowly, he pushed himself up to sitting, glancing over at the empty space that Gojyo had occupied.

No, not the space he had occupied. The space he used to occupy. The space he was supposed to occupy. The space that Kanda still left open for him despite that it had been a year.

A year since Gojyo had left. Since he'd disappeared on some stupid mission for the blond monk. A year since Hakkai had come back to say Gojyo didn't make it back home.

No one could confirm the Gojyo was actually dead. He was just missing. He was just gone. Vanished without a trace. No struggle, no blood, no hair, no cloth. Nothing.

Kanda pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees, he stared blankly at the wall. Tears stung at his eyes and pain clenched in his heart.

"You lied," Kanda whispered. "You said you'd never leave. You said you'd come back from that mission. You promised." He closed his eyes, a single tear managing to slip down his pale cheek.

"I didn't lie," a voice said from the door. Kanda's head shot up, turning so fast he should have gotten whiplash.

"Gojyo..." Kanda said, practically choking on the name. He didn't bother trying to convince himself it was a dream or that he was a fake. Kanda scrambled out of the bed and launched himself at the taller man. "You came back."

"I promised, didn't I?" Gojyo said, wrapping his arms around Kanda's waist. Kanda's own arms were locked around his neck like he'd never let go. Gojyo leaned down slightly to kiss Kanda's forehead. "I'm home."

"Welcome home," Kanda managed to choke out, clinging tight. They both ignored how Kanda was shaking with silent sobs, relieved tears falling freely as Kanda hid his face in Gojyo's neck. "Welcome home."

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	7. Startle

_Prompt: Cat_

_Author: Erik_

_Summary: In which a noise is heard._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Startle**

Kanda and Gojyo were relaxing on the couch one night when they suddenly heard a loud crash outside. Gojyo jumped a little and Kanda tried not to laugh. Gojyo tossed him a small glare. "So, ah, you wanna check what made that noise?" Gojyo asked.

"What? Too scared to go and check?" Kanda tossed back.

"No," Gojyo replied indignantly. He got up and went to the door. A few moments later Kanda heard a very unmanly shriek followed by the more crashing noises. He ran out to find Gojyo pointing his shaku getsu-jou at a pair of eyes that hid in the shadows just out of the light from the window. Kanda started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gojyo demanded.

"It's a cat," Kanda said once he could breathe again..

"What?" Gojyo looked at the eyes again. Kanda went over to it and picked it up.

"See, a cat. You were scared by a cat." He held the cat up to Gojyo. It started to squirm and worked its way out of Kanda's hands, running off into the night.

"I knew it was cat all along and I wasn't scared," Gojyo said, attempting to save face as they walked back in the house.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	8. Fanfic

_Prompt: Fanfic_

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: In which Kanda discovers fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Fanfic**

Kanda walked to his favorite corner of the lounge at the Order. It was near the back, in front of a bay of windows. No one really went there since he'd claimed it all those years ago, so it was guaranteed to be empty.

And empty it was, but for the single sheet of paper lying on the coffee table. Kanda huffed as he stalked over to said table, bending down to pick up the paper. He scanned it briefly to see if he could figure out who it belonged to.

The fact that his name started the first sentence caught his eye and he moved around the table to sit and read the paper. His eyes widened as he read:

* * *

Kanda huffed as he tried and failed to the fifth time to tuck his hair up into his hat. He was half tempted to blame the stupid news-boy hat but knew it wasn't to blame. There was plenty of room for him to tuck his hair up inside the damn thing, he just couldn't figure out how.

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Gojyo. He walked in as Kanda bent over to try piling his hair into the hat for the sixth time. "What _are_ you doing?" Gojyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kanda huffed again and straightened up, flipping his hair back behind him. "I'm trying to get my hair into this fucking hat," he griped. "Our next mission has us working undercover at a newspaper. We'll be in the printing room so we can't have long hair."

"And you didn't feel like cutting it," Gojyo said, nodding his understanding. Kanda shot him a glare before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over, torso between his own knees. He flipped his hair to hang before him so it pooled on the floor before piling it into the hat. He tugged the thing onto his head and sat up, growling at the few loose pieces. Each time he tried to tuck them into the hat, more came free.

"Damn it," Kanda muttered, scowling at the cracked marble tiles of the floor.

"Let me try," Gojyo said, plucking the hat from Kanda's head and making his hair fall around him messily. Kanda brushed the black strands from his face, frowning up at Gojyo.

Gojyo crawled onto the bed, moving to kneel behind Kanda. He pulled Kanda's hair back into a ponytail, not securing it, before starting to twist it. He twisted it easily into a loose, flat bun before maneuvering the hat onto Kanda's head. He tugged it down and leaned around him to see what he looked like from the front.

"No fair," Kanda grumbled, turning his head away to hide the fact that he was indeed pouting. Gojyo chuckled quietly and placed a kiss on his temple.

"I'll do it every morning for the mission if you want," Gojyo teased.

Kanda stuck his tongue out at the older man only to find Gojyo's lips covering his. Gojyo pulled back with a smirk. "Don't tempt me, Yu. You look rather fetching in that hat." Kanda blushed.

* * *

Kanda stared blankly at the sheet of paper for a moment before forcefully putting it down. The edges were slightly crumpled from his tightening grip and he smoothed them mechanically.

'What the fuck did I just read?' Kanda thought. He was deathly pale with shock but it was giving way to a brilliant red blush. He tore his eyes from the incriminating piece of paper and looked out the window, taking note of the blood-red tinge of sunset bleeding across the sky. 'I wish it was true...'

'Wait, why did I just think that?!' Kanda shouted at himself mentally, eyes going wide and his hands clenching in his lap. Shaking his head, Kanda got up and stormed out of his corner. He had a certain yaoi fangirl to berate…

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	9. Couches

_Prompt: Couch_

_Author: Erik_

_Summary: In which Gojyo reminisces about home.  
_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**couches**

If there was one thing Gojyo loved in his house, it was the couch. The thing was by no means pretty and it kind of smelled of many years of use. It was torn, worn, and old. When Gojyo came across it, it was already past its prime. It was abandoned, just like him. So he dragged it home and somehow got it into his small house. It matched everything in his tiny house in the fact that it matched absolutely nothing.

But he loved the couch anyway. It had also been there for him when he came home too drunk to make it to bed. It was a place to rest, a place to think.

It still even had bloodstains on it from when he had put a bleeding Hakkai there as he went to get a doctor. Hakkai tried his best to remove them, and the smell, but always gave up after the couch proved to be resistant to any form of cleaning product.

Gojyo hoped that his house was still standing after all these years and liked to dream that the couch was still there, waiting for him to kick off his boots and plop down on its sagging frame. He decided, as soon as he got home, he was not moving far from that couch for at least a few months. He was done with traveling and just wanted to be home on his couch where he could rest.

* * *

**_Please review! _**_^-^_


	10. Chair

_Prompt: Chair_

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: In which Kanda breaks things._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

* * *

**Chair**

Kanda sighed flopping onto Gojyo's old recliner. Gojyo himself was sprawled on the couch. Kanda pulled the lever to recline the chair, wanting to spread out in a horizontal position without lying on the floor.

The chair unfolded easily settling with a loud thunk that had both young men lifting their heads in confusion. Kanda pushed his legs down, trying to close the chair so that he could figure out what had made the noise. No matter how hard he pushed he couldn't get the chair to fold back up. And because of the strange angle of all recliners when reclined, he was having a damnably hard time getting out of the old thing.

"Did you just break my chair?" Gojyo asked.

"It's not like I tried to," Kanda snapped, trying to pull himself from the chair once more. Gojyo sighed and got up before placing both his hands on the footrest part and dropping most of his weight onto it. Kanda caught on and pushed down too. The chair finally closed.

"Let it be known that this chair is now nothing but a chair," Gojyo said, flopping back onto the couch. Kanda raised an incredulous eyebrow at the redhead, chuckling in shocked amusement. "Hey, he laughs..."

"Shut up," Kanda said, still smiling as he grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it at Gojyo.

* * *

_**Please review!** ^-^_


	11. Halloween

_Prompt: Halloween_

_Author: Erik_

_Summary: In which Kanda is not unhappy._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM._

_Sorry for the late post..._

* * *

**Halloween**

Kanda really didn't understand why he had to go to Hakkai's Halloween party. He had to be near people and sit through the polite bastard's creepy-ass smiles as he made small talk. Also, costumes were mandatory. He didn't have one yet. Gojyo was going as a castaway. He had ripped up a shirt and a pair of already sorry looking jeans. Kanda secretly hoped if he didn't think of a costume, he wouldn't have to go. However, that plan failed the day of the party rolled around and he found himself at Hakkai's door, with Gojyo, wrapped up in toilet paper as a makeshift mummy. Needless to say, he was miserable as they walked into the semi-crowded apartment.

Halloween themed music played a little too loud on stereo as they made their way over to Hakkai who was talking to some guests. Gojyo said his hellos to a few people as Kanda stood off to the side, trying his best not to watch the clock. As he was contemplating how long he would have to be here, Gojyo pushed some punch into his hand.

"Having fun yet?" He asked.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Nope."

"Come on, look," he said pointing, "Let's try the apple bobbing!" He pulled Kanda across the room before he even began to protest.

He stared down at the people sticking their heads in the bucket of water for the prize of an apple. "What's the point?"

"I dunno, fun I guess?" Gojyo shrugged.

Kanda couldn't help but think sticking one's face purposefully underwater for an apple was a smart thing to do.

Gojyo got down on his knees and chased an apple down, triumphantly coming up, his hair soaking yet. Now he really looked like a castaway.

"It's your turn," Gojyo said, taking a bite out of his prize.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kanda mumbled as he got to his knees. He stuck his face in, and began trying to bite and apple. It was a lot harder than he had thought. Finally he got mad enough and attacked a poor apple and chasing it to the bottle of the bucket. When he came up, he and his costume were soggy. Gojyo laughed and continued to do so even as Kanda threw his apple at him. Maybe the night wasn't completely awful.

Next, Gojyo insisted on dancing. Although Kanda hated to admit it, the suggestion did pull a small smirk from him. He was good at dancing. He enjoyed it, especially dancing with Gojyo. By the time the party started to wind down, Kanda was actually sort of enjoying himself. As they left, Gojyo wrapped his arm around the shorter man and give him a kiss. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	12. Thanksgiving

_Prompt: Thanksgiving_

_Author: Erik and Lotus_

_Summary: In which the course of the day is documented in a series of conversations._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM_

_Apologies for how late this is. I (Lotus) only just realized that I'd never posted this chapter. _

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

"Where the fuck is the fucking cranberry shit?" Kanda snapped.

"How should I know?!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"I've got it!" Lenalee called.

"Can I eat it now?" Goku whined.

"No, it goes with dinner." Bookman said.

"Please Goku, go wait with Allen." Hakkai sighed, pointing towards the cafeteria where Allen could be seen.

* * *

"Hey, what'cha' doin'? I got kicked out of the kitchen." Goku asked as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, then could you help me put tablecloths on the tables?" Allen requested, glancing up at his fellow black hole.

"Sure!" Goku said as he ran over to help.

* * *

"What do I do with this?" Kanda holds up the turkey by its legs, the head and neck and guts fall from inside and all over his boots. "Shit!"

"Cook it, I would presume." Hakkai said with a condescending smile.

"_How!_" Kanda said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Let me look it up in the recipe book." Hakkai walks away leaving Kanda holding the bird, still dripping juices onto his shoes.

"God damnit." Kanda grumbled.

"Put it in the sink, Yuu," Lavi said dragging a trash can over to the man. "And then you can clean the guts off the floor."

"Fuck you," Kanda said, shoving the turkey into Lavi's arms instead of putting it in the sink.

* * *

"Pie filling coming through! Ack-" Gojyo spilled the liquid pumpkin pie all over the front of Kanda as he slipped on one of the gizzard packages that had been missed after Kanda spilled turkey guts everywhere.

"Fuck!" Kanda shouted as the cool, wet goop coated him. He wiped the pumpkin out of his eyes, flinging the liquid onto the floor. Gritting his teeth and glaring at Gojyo he growled, "Gojyo..."

Before the other was allowed to respond, Kanda cornered him against the counter and used the man's ever-present wife beater to wipe the rest of his face off.

"Sonuva' bitch!" Gojyo said pulling his now pie covered shirt down. "You missed a spot," he said in a more sultry tone as he licked some of the pie from the corner of Kanda's mouth.

"You got pumpkin pie in my ha-" Gojyo kissed Kanda, effectively silencing his complaint.

Komui and Lenalee walked in carrying stuffing and potatoes to be cooked. They paused for a second before ignoring the two men making out in favor of putting their bags on the flour covered counter. As they walked out to get more bags Komui said," Stop making out and get back to work. You'll have to get more pumpkin. Allen and Goku were really looking forward to that pie."

As the two pulled away, Gojyo blushed a little and sheepishly said, "I could still have pie."

Kanda shot him a glare before turning on his heel to go change, whipping Gojyo in the face with his pumpkin coated ponytail.

* * *

"If I were condensed milk, where would I be...?" Gojyo mutter as he strolled through the grocery store.

"The hell if I know," Kanda snapped, glaring at the swooning women that watched them as they moved through the store.

"Did you get the pumpkin stuff?"

"Yes I've got the vomit inducing pulp," Kanda gripped. "Why those two human black holes can't settle for apple pie is beyond me."

"Hell if I know." Gojyo finally located the condensed milk. "Alright, let's get out of here before one of those ladies over there decides to take you home," he teased.

"Only me?" Kanda shot back. "They've been eyeing your ass twice as much as mine."

"That's 'cause I've got a nice ass, now let's go!"

* * *

"Look, I can make it dance," Lavi cheered, making Hakkai look over to see the one-eyed redhead parading the turkey around the counter by its wings.

"Lavi," Hakkai sighed, the exasperation apparent. "Put the poor bird down and come help me with the rolls."

"Fine, party-pooper," Lavi grumbled, putting the turkey back in its pan and skipping over to Hakkai, his grumblings waylaid by his smile. He picked up a roll fresh out of the oven. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Lavi exclaimed, juggling the roll until it cooled enough to hold without burning his fingers.

"Well I'd hope so," Hakkai said, trying not to laugh at Lavi's expense.

* * *

"Hey Monkey! Quit hogging all the damn sweet potatoes!" Gojyo yelled from two seats down.

"Why don't you come down and get 'em you lazy cockroach!" Goku hollered back.

A resounding crack was heard as Sanzo's fan found Goku's skull. "Shut up. And pass. The food!" Sanzo growled as Lavi took the potatoes from Goku.

"Kanda, why aren't you eating anything?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know how..." Kanda muttered, staring down at the full plate before him.

"Well first you put it on your fork, then you stick it in your mouth, after that you're on your own," Gojyo replied with a demonstration.

Kanda shot him a glare before picking up his fork awkwardly. He held it like he would chop sticks and tried to stab a piece of turkey only for the fork to fall from his fingers and clatter against his plate loudly, gathering the attention of everyone there. He ducked his head, glaring at the white tablecloth as embarrassment stained his face bright red.

Gojyo stabbed the piece of turkey and held it in front of Kanda.

Kanda grumbled a quiet thanks and bit the turkey off the fork. He refused to look back up even as conversations started again and everyone stopped paying him any attention.

* * *

"Okay, here's the pie, so you all better damn well enjoy it," Gojyo said as he set down the giant pie plate.

Allen's face lit up with unadulterated joy and no one bothered trying to get the youth to remain seated as he jumped up to get some pie, Goku hot on his heels.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let me get out of the way first!" Gojyo yelped as he was almost trampled.

Lenalee giggles quietly as she carried out the apple pie, placing it on the other end of the table.

"Who wants ice cream?" Komui crowed, dancing into the room like the loon that he was and clutching a large container of vanilla ice cream.

Gojyo got a slice of pie and a nice large scoop of vanilla ice cream. As he ate it, he kept making suggestive glances at Kanda.

Kanda shot Gojyo a glare, trying to ignore the ice cream that was dripping down the man's spoon.

Hakkai coughed to break up the glance between the two of them.

* * *

Everyone passed out in one of the sitting rooms, fast asleep in food comas.

* * *

_**Please review!** (Hopefully we'll get at least one chapter of UE up tonight. *prays*)_


	13. Kanda's Birthday

_Prompt: Birthday_

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: In which Kanda runs away from his past and succeeds. _

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM_

* * *

Kanda woke up on the morning of the sixth of June and stared at the ceiling for a moment before groaning and pushing himself up. He hated this day above all others, even Valentine's Day and Halloween. Those days were annoying, with their love confessions, sweets, and bad pranks. But this day? His birthday? It brought memories and thoughts to the forefront of his mind like a violent whirlpool and they would chase each other there the entire day.

Kanda slipped from his room, hoping to get to the training room before anyone could stop him, and lock himself in there for the day. Most people would respect his vie for privacy but he knew that Lavi wouldn't and would try to throw him a party, which would occur with or without his attendance anyway. As he warmed up, quickly and easily sliding through the familiar stances of kata after kata, his mind drifted to his earlier years. Gods, he was only what? Eleven years old? With a twenty-one year old's body? Beyond being fucked up in more ways than one, it was disgusting. With a growl he slipped from his katas to actual training, pushing himself as hard as he could without an actual opponent.

As he fought off his invisible opponent he found himself retracing the movements of his fight with Alma the first time, when Alma had killed everyone. He gritted his teeth and shattered the memory by abruptly changing direction and slicing through yet another invisible opponent. If he'd never woken up from that incubation pool, would Alma still have gone mad? If he'd never pulled himself from that warm water would he have had to kill the woman he loved in another body? Twice. And thinking of how he'd loved Alma brought forward the new warmth he'd felt for Gojyo. He hated that warmth. Hated himself for thinking he was allowed to love and be loved in return. With each new racing thought his actions grew more violent.

By noon Kanda had worked himself dizzy. He no longer had the curse to sustain him as it had before and he'd skipped breakfast. The dizzier he got the more the thoughts raced through his mind and it made him feel sick. He needed to get out. Not just out of the order, but out of this time, this world. Kanda stopped suddenly before turning on his heel and walking over to his coat. He sheathed Mugen before pulling on his coat and strapping the sword to his hip. He had a creepy shrimp to hunt down.

He found Road in the lounge, playing with a doll before the fireplace while Tyki read in a chair nearby. She looked up when she caught sight of him and smiled that creepily happy smile of hers.

"Kanda, why didn't you tell us today was your birthday?" Road whined, smile still firmly in place. "We could have gotten you something."

"If you want to get me something, make me a door to the time where we fought the final battle," Kanda said coolly. Road's grin grew until he thought her head would crack in half.

"Okay," she said. She summoned up one of her doors and let said doors swing open to reveal a swirling black abyss beyond. Kanda stepped forward, stepping into the abyss.

"Thank you," he said before the doors closed behind him. Road and Tyki exchanged a shocked glance.

Kanda found himself in Chang-an when he pushed the other set of doors open. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. He hadn't expected Road to drop him in the last place they'd all been. It had taken them until Chang-an to realize that with Neah gone, so would the Ark gates in Shanghai and Edo. Kanda had almost killed Allen that day. He smirked to remember it.

He meandered through town, finding the market with relative ease. He purchased an apple, just for something to sate his hunger, before setting off to find some secluded place to meditate the rest of the day away. He ate the apple as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. Before he realized it he was standing on Gojyo's front step.

Kanda blinked and was about to walk away when the door opened. He and Gojyo blinked at each other for a moment in shock. "What're you doing here?" Gojyo asked.

"Dunno," Kanda said. "I was just wandering."

"And you just so happened to wander onto my front step?" Gojyo said skeptically.

"So it would seem," Kanda said. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Gojyo said. "What are you doing here? In this world? In this time?"

"I needed to get away," Kanda said.

"Away from what?" Gojyo asked. Kanda shot him a withering glare before sighing.

"It's my birthday. Lavi was being annoying about it," Kanda said. "I figured if I asked Road to make a door to here instead of the present she didn't know she'd be needing, then she wouldn't easily let him follow."

Gojyo gave him a speculative look. "That's not all is it." Kanda frowned but shook his head to affirm that Gojyo was indeed correct. "Why don't you come in. I was just going to get stuff for dinner but everyone else is here. Maybe we can try teaching you poker again."

"That worked ever so well last time," Kanda grumbled but accepted with a nod, stepping past Gojyo into the house.

Kanda removed his boots at the door out of habit and walked further into the house as Gojyo left to get the aforementioned food for dinner. "Oh, hello Kanda. What're you doing here?" Hakkai asked with that weird polite smile of his.

"Running away," Kanda said. It wasn't exactly a lie after all. He had run. From the party he didn't want to attend and the memories of his past along with the damning thoughts that came with them.

"From what?" Goku asked, being the thick little monkey he was. Kanda shot him a glare.

"Rabid Rabbits," Kanda said. Hakkai politely stifled a chuckle behind his hand while Sanzo smirked and Goku stared blankly.

"I don't get it," Goku said.

"Too bad," Kanda said, smirking despite himself.

"So Gojyo invited you to join us for dinner I take it?" Hakkai said. Kanda nodded. "Pull up a chair then."

"Thanks," Kanda said quietly, finding an extra chair pushed up against the wall for reasons unknown.

Gojyo returned half an hour later with enough food to, theoretically, feed an army. Hakkai set about cooking it and Goku started whining about how hungry he was only to get whacked with both the paper fan (Sanzo) and a sheathed sword (Kanda).

Dinner was served roughly an hour after Hakkai started cooking it. Goku was appeased and finally shut up and the rest of them ate. Amiable conversation happened sporadically throughout the meal, Sanzo even adding a somewhat decent comment every now and again. Beer and cards were broken out once the meal was over and they set about trying to teach Kanda poker. They failed. Or Kanda failed to learn. Cards weren't his forte. There were too many things that could be hidden or distorted. He could probably kick all their asses at shogi though.

Around ten Sanzo and Goku left for the temple. Hakkai also left, going to the apartment he now rented closer to town. Gojyo offered Kanda his couch as it would seem that the Japanese man had no way of contacting Road to ask for a door back. "Happy birthday," Gojyo said as he went to his room for the night. Kanda lay on the couch for a while after that. It had been a good birthday. Maybe, just maybe, next year wouldn't be so bad either.

* * *

_**Please review!** _


	14. Overgrown Garden

_Prompt: The garden was overgrown now._

_Author: Lotus_

_Summary: In which Gojyo comes home to an overgrown garden_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM_

* * *

The garden was overgrown now, Gojyo noted as he walked towards his house. It had been five years since he'd set foot on the property, but obviously no one had seen fit to clean it up and sell it. He could tell just by looking that the house was empty. The front door hung open, the top and middle hinges having given way already to rust and the bottom one just barely holding the door up. Wild creeper vines had swallowed most of the house even as brambles choked out the flowers that used to grow out front.

Rotting and rusted, Gojyo could still see the old gardening tools leaned up against the side of the house. Mixed in with the thorny brambles and creeper vines were more delicate vines. The only remnants of the garden now were the old morning glories that used to drive him crazy because they'd climb his shutters and leave behind useless vines when they died. Still, the blue-purple blooms poked out from the wild foliage, dotting the house in gentle sadness. Gojyo had never liked the color, but he found a smile pulling at his lips despite the sting of tears in his eyes. He knew he should have gotten out sooner.

Stepping across the over grown lawn, Gojyo trailed his fingers of the grass seed fronds that brushed his thighs. When he reached the front door he hesitated before stepping inside. The floor was still mostly intact, though it was covered in years of dirt and leaves blown in through the open door and a couple broken windows. The holes in the roof didn't help much either.

Gojyo looked around, his mind removing the dirt and the leaves, patching holes and fixing the windows. The old couch was exactly where it had been when he'd left for that mission. Turned towards the window so Kanda could watch whatever weather was going on outside while he sipped his tea. Gojyo had teased him for it relentlessly, but Kanda had never reacted beyond an irritated huff.

He kept on going, stepping into the kitchen. There were dishes in the sink and a teapot in the table. When Gojyo lifted it, he found it to be full. He sighed and set it down. It was weird, that Kanda had left the tea on the table, and the dishes in the sink, but maybe he just hadn't been bothered to deal with them when he left.

Gojyo walked further, going to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and dirty, leaves scattered over the once-white sheets. Kanda's alarm clock was plugged in, but not working. Gojyo wasn't sure if it was just the lack of electricity, or if nature had taken its toll on the electronic device and it was long dead. Despite himself, Gojyo moved forward, brushing the leaves away and shaking spiders from the sheets before he pulled them up and made the bed. He ignore the holes chewed into the pillows by moths and the stuffing that had been strewn about by mice and birds. Material for their nests he supposed.

Gojyo only stopped by the bathroom for a moment. The mirror was broken, shards lying across the floor. Gojyo wasn't sure if it was time or Kanda's temper that had broken it. Maybe some combination of the two.

When he ventured back out to the living room, he was surprised to find Lavi standing in the door. Gojyo froze, but Lavi just offered a tired smile.

"You're back," Lavi said.

"I'm back," Gojyo agreed. "What're you doing here?"

"Kanda left his golem to alert me if you ever came back," Lavi said.

"Only you?" Gojyo asked.

"Kanda went back to the Order a year after you went missing," Lavi said with a shrug, toying with the morning glory blossom he'd plucked from beside the door.

"And Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He's at work right now," Lavi said, smiling. Gojyo let out a relieved breath, noting how genuine the smile was.

"Was there something else?" Gojyo asked when Lavi simply stared at him. Gojyo knew he looked terrible. He hadn't shaved in five years and he was practically a walking skeleton still despite the week of overbearing mothering by some random stranger.

"You should know that he's gone now," Lavi said evenly, meeting Gojyo's blood-red gaze with his single emerald eye.

"You said he went back to the Order," Gojyo said, nodding.

"I mean, he died," Lavi said. Gojyo was fairly certain he stopped breathing.

"How?" he gasped, knees threatening to give out on him.

"He got tag-teamed by The Noah of Judgment and the Noah of Pity," Lavi said. "If you ask me, though, he was looking to die."

"Why?" Gojyo choked out, his knees finally giving out and dropping him to the unforgiving floor. He ignored the pain that sparked up his legs, red eyes blank as they stared, remembering the fire Kanda had always held, even when he lost his memories to the Demon Eye Noah. How could Kanda, his rock, his friend, his partner, his lover, look for a way to die?

"He thought you dead," Lavi said. "We all did." Gojyo heard him sigh and looked up at him. "For tha first year he searched for you relentlessly. He got fired from his job at the bar, and looked everywhere. Even before he left, the house was barely lived in."

"So what? Surely he would have moved on… right?" Gojyo asked, hesitantly. He knew that Kanda had liked him well enough, maybe even loved him. It was hard to tell with that guy, but this? This Gojyo couldn't believe.

"He never moved on," Lavi said, shaking his head.

"How long?" Gojyo asked, desperately. "How long has he been dead?"

"Three years," Lavi said.

Three years. Gojyo shook his head sadly. Five years imprisoned by psychotic monks with only one thought to keep him sane, and it had been a lie for three years. He could feel himself breaking apart like the house he knelt in, heard his voice crack as he told Lavi to leave, and felt the floor shake as Lavi forced the door closed behind him. The garden was overgrown now, but he shouldn't be surprised. Four years had passed since Kanda tended to it. Three years had passed since he'd died in battle. A week had passed since Gojyo escaped. An hour had passed since he found his home empty and abandoned. Broken and overgrown.

The last threads of his sanity broke, and Gojyo wasn't even aware of the tears streaming down his face as he laughed, high pitched and so very, horribly wrong. But his mind was off elsewhere. Off three years back, holding Kanda as he died. Off four years back, begging him to stay. Off five years back, telling himself to stay home.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
